<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evolving Roles by Independence1776</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528321">Evolving Roles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776'>Independence1776</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Swearing, Tatooine (Star Wars), Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sixteen-year-old Kanan gets stranded in Anchorhead and runs into Obi-Wan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanan Jarrus &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Trumps Hate 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evolving Roles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyTricky/gifts">TrickyTricky</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for Trickytricky for the Fandom Trumps Hate 2020 auction. My thanks to Eschscholzia for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanan scuffed his foot, kicking a small rock into what passed for Anchorhead's main road. Through the fabric of his bag, the corner of the Holocron dug into his left shoulder blade. He scowled. The transport he'd worked on, well, he knew it was coming to Tatooine. He hadn't intended to <em>stay</em> on the planet. But it was one thing to carry cargo, mechanical parts and such. It was another to carry slaves. And that's what they would have left Tatooine with.</p>
<p>He might not be a Jedi anymore, but there were lines he wouldn't cross.</p>
<p>So the captain had given him his pay and let him loose, after laughing at him for what she'd called “Republic tendencies.” Yeah, the Empire didn't give a bantha's ass about slavery-- all anyone had to do was look at Kashyyyk for proof-- but people saying stuff like that would get him killed, Hutt world barely out of the Empire's reach or not.</p>
<p>Kanan stepped out of the heat of the westering suns into the cool dimness of Anchorhead's lone cantina and hotel. He walked up to the bar on the right side of the room, ignoring the small crowd at the tables in the rest of it. “Hi,” he said to the apron-wearing Weequay bartender. “I was told there are transports to Mos Eisley?”</p>
<p>“Next one's leaving an hour after second sunrise tomorrow,” he said, looking Kanan up and down. “Need a room for the night?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” It wasn't like he wanted to spend the night outside. Plus, he could rewrap the Holocron so it would stop digging into him. He didn't even know why he carried it anymore. It had been two years and he was never going to use it. “And two meals while we're at it.”</p>
<p>“The kitchen isn't open for breakfast; we can reheat you some leftovers from tonight, though. This isn't Naboo.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.” Kanan snorted. “I've had worse than leftovers. Trust me.”</p>
<p>Months of living out of dumpsters had inured him to pretty much anything. A filling meal wasn't something he would turn his nose up at, even if he hated its ingredients. And leftovers made sure perfectly good food wouldn't go to waste.</p>
<p>“Pay up front.” Kanan dropped a handful of credits onto the bar and took the keycard slid across to him. The Weequay frowned. “How old are you?”</p>
<p>“Old enough.”</p>
<p>His short tone was usually enough to get people to back off. The blaster strapped to his leg helped more. He wasn't a scrawny, overly curious kid anymore; he just didn't look quite old enough despite his height.</p>
<p>“You'll want to stay in here after suns-set; you look young enough people aren't going to see a difficult target.”</p>
<p>“I can handle myself.” He could, too. But… the Weequay had warned him when he didn't have to. “But I'll take your advice. Thanks.”</p>
<p>He certainly didn't want to be mugged or murdered for a handful of credits or sold into slavery. And he <em>really</em> didn't want anyone to find the Holocron or the halves of his lightsaber. Kanan shifted his bag-- the damn Holocron still dug into him no matter how many times he did so-- and crossed the room to the stairwell marked “Guest Rooms.” The stairs switchbacked down to the corridor with a handful of rooms underneath the cantina. He slid the card for Room 3 through the lock and entered. Sparsely furnished-- mostly a bench that doubled as a storage area and a bed-- but the flat ceiling had a repetitive geometric pattern of squares and lines painted on it in orange, yellow, and black. He dumped his bag on the bed and dug out the Holocron. He rewrapped it in the shirt it was supposed to be in yet wasn't, and then shoved the bundle into the middle of the bag. Hopefully there it would stop bothering him.</p>
<p>Physically, at least.</p>
<p>Kanan truly didn't know why he kept dragging it around. There was a reward for Jedi material; he could turn it in for credits if he <em>really</em> needed them. But he knew he never would.</p>
<p>“Kriff,” he muttered to himself and left the bag on the bed to visit the communal 'fresher at the end of the hall.</p>
<p>The noise trickling down from the dining area above, plus the growing aroma of some sort of cooking meat, enticed him upstairs rather than lurking in his room hoping to avoid people. The crowd would only become rowdier as the evening wore on and this wasn't the type of place that did room service. Maybe he could even get a drink or two; he couldn't recall if Tatooine had an underage drinking law but he doubted it. Or at least that it was enforced. No one gave a damn here, not about passers-through, as long as they didn't start trouble. And he wasn't going to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kanan sat down at the end of one of the long tables in the back of the cantina and ordered the bantha steak with hydroponic greens. The bantha at least would be good-- bantha meat was one of Tatooine's largest exports-- and he'd bet a couple of credits the greens were locally grown as well. He stuck with a glass of water for his meal, not willing to push his luck with alcohol until after he'd eaten. Left with nothing to do but wait until his supper was ready, he leaned his elbows on the table and people-watched. He'd learned the trick of not appearing to look from the Jedi and honed it out of necessity.</p>
<p>A couple of families with kids sat at the smaller tables near the outside door, but it was mostly lone people stopping by for a hot meal they didn't have to make or to unwind after a long day's labor. All of them appeared local with weather-worn faces; most of them were human. A few people nodded at him and then proceeded to ignore him. No doubt word had gotten around that he'd left the ship. Not that it was difficult to miss, given he'd bet the rest of his credits it was the only starship to land in Anchorhead for a month.</p>
<p>Shortly after his food arrived, Kanan heard faintly to the Weequay behind the bar, “…be fit to travel in the morning. Zoxa, do you have a room available?”</p>
<p>“I have three, Ben. Go sit down; buy yourself supper. There's an outlander over there if you want to hear whatever news he has.”</p>
<p>Kanan kept eating, not letting his fury and hope show in his expression. He knew that voice. Of <em>course</em> Obi-Wan Kenobi would hide in the armpit of nowhere, which Kanan honestly hadn't thought he'd do. Master Kenobi was supposed to go out in a blaze of glory fighting against the Empire.</p>
<p>But him being here meant Kanan wasn't alone anymore. He wasn't the only survivor.</p>
<p>It was all Kanan could do to keep from either fleeing in shame about what he'd become or hitting Kenobi for being ridiculously unspecific in his message to survivors. “Hello there,” Master Kenobi said as he slid onto the bench across the table.</p>
<p>Kanan took a deep breath and let it out before raising his head to meet Master Kenobi's eyes. “It's been a while, Uncle Ben. I got your message, but I couldn't reach <em>anyone</em>. I thought you were dead, too.”</p>
<p>Master Kenobi stared at him and then smiled. Not brilliantly, not like he'd done in the Temple. But it was still a smile. He reached a hand across the table and squeezed Kanan's. “Things were chaotic…”</p>
<p>“I know.” Did he ever know. “But Mom always said to me about the war, 'Kanan, there will be loss.' I didn't have a reason to not assume…”</p>
<p>“I know. And I'm sorry,” he said. Kanan could feel that much. But only that much; Master Kenobi's shields and control were impeccable. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Kanan shrugged as a bowl of bantha stew was placed in front of Master Kenobi. Kanan ordered a mug of ale, ignoring Master Kenobi's raised eyebrow. “Catching a ride to Mos Eisley in the morning so I can get work on a ship heading off-world.” Not that he really wanted to keep drifting, but staying in one place made it easier for the Empire's expansion to catch up to him. Not that living on Tatooine had much going for it other than not yet being a part of the Empire.</p>
<p>And Master Kenobi.</p>
<p>Master Kenobi's piercing eyes never wavered from his. He said with a smile, “You're old enough to decide whether you want to live with an old man like me or keep wandering the galaxy. But are you sure wandering's what you want?”</p>
<p>“You're not old,” Kanan said automatically, though Tatooine was clearly not being kind to him. “And… if you'd have me, I'd like to stay.” He didn't know why he said that. It wasn't like he was a Jedi anymore and not like he wanted to be one ever again.</p>
<p>“Good,” Master Kenobi said, gentle, as if he knew what Kanan thought. But the one thing Kanan had done was make sure his shields were rock-solid. He had to pretend like he wasn't Force-sensitive and that it made it easier.</p>
<p>It was impossible to ignore Master Kenobi's second raised eyebrow, though, when Kanan's ale showed up. “What of it?” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Will this be a problem?”</p>
<p>Kanan snorted. “I haven't been drinking long enough for it to become one. Funnily enough, a lot of places actually enforce drinking laws.” And he'd been trying to blend in by staying at places that catered toward people his age, so drinking wasn't even possible most of the time. Not that he'd done well at them, too busy thinking up ways he could have saved Master Billaba or how Master Mundi could have escaped or… He swallowed and forcibly shifted his thoughts away.</p>
<p>But this wasn't the place for all of the questions he wanted to ask. “Where do you live?”</p>
<p>“In a little hovel on the outskirts of the Dune Sea. It'll be tight quarters for two until we can build an addition.”</p>
<p>Kanan stared down into his ale. “Are you sure you want me to stay?”</p>
<p>Master Kenobi said nothing until Kanan raised his eyes and met his. “It's not how I planned on living here, but yes, I do.” He could practically hear “Caleb”… and he could sense Master Kenobi meant it.</p>
<p>“How did you end up here?”</p>
<p>“Tonight? My eopie cut her leg on a rock in the corral, so I'm giving her a night's rest. As for the rest, it's a long story. You?”</p>
<p>Kanan shrugged and swallowed the last of his ale in a long slug. “I survived.” He wasn't going to mention Janus and Kleeve in public. “I found work doing whatever I needed to. I recently joined up with a cargo vessel and it turned out they were shipping slaves this leg of the run, so I left.” Master Kenobi would pry more details out later. Not that he would here. Not with the secret both of them shared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The very early morning saw Kanan buying an eopie and supplies with most of his credits and following Master Kenobi out of town. The locals seemingly accepted the flimsy-to-Kanan explanation that Master Kenobi and he were distant relatives. But he didn't know if the locals actually did or if they were content to leave things be that were clearly no trouble or concern of theirs.</p>
<p>Once the eopies' packs were removed, the animals released to roam, and the perishables stored, Kanan sat down on the lone chair in the one-room house while Master Kenobi-- Ben, he insisted-- sat on the half-circle bed built into the wall. “What happened to you, Caleb?”</p>
<p>Kanan looked down at the brown rug on the floor. “Caleb's dead. He died on Kaller with Master Billaba. It's Kanan now.” He didn't want to say more. “How did you survive? How did you get back to the Temple? And what did you mean by 'Republic forces have been turned?'”</p>
<p>Ben stroked his beard. “The clones had bio-chips in their heads. When we learned of them, the Kaminoans told us they were to make the clones less aggressive. It made sense, given that the clone whose chip had been damaged killed a Jedi and a brother of his removed his own chip and then tried to kill the Chancellor because he claimed the Chancellor was behind everything.” Ben sighed. “Now, of course, it's obvious what happened. The chip didn't malfunction and Fives was correct about Palpatine.”</p>
<p>“So they didn't want to kill us?” Kanan whispered. “They were forced to?” Ben nodded. “Kriff,” he muttered. Grey, Styles, Soot, Big-mouth… dead because of him and they didn't have to be. <em>Master Billaba</em> didn't have to be. None of the Jedi did. “How did you survive?”</p>
<p>“Cody tried kill me, but I got off-world and a friend picked me up. I don't want to name names. The Temple…” He took in a shuddering breath. “I reprogrammed the recall code, like you suggested. I hope it saved lives.”</p>
<p>“It saved mine,” Kanan said. “I was too dumb to know the recall was a trap.”</p>
<p>Ben caught his gaze. “You had hope, Kanan, and no one to turn to. Depa died to give you a chance to run, didn't she?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “It's my fault she's dead, Master. I froze. If I hadn't--”</p>
<p>He broke off when Master Kenobi rose, walked over to him, and enfolded him in an embrace. “I knew Depa. She would not have been able to live with herself if you had died and she had lived.”</p>
<p>“I turned my back on everything the Order taught. I became a criminal!”</p>
<p>“Kanan, you survived. <em>That</em> is what she would have wanted. How you did? Well, you didn't become a slaver. I doubt you're an assassin or bounty hunter. And we are both traitors to the Empire.”</p>
<p>Kanan snorted, but didn't wrench away even as Ben pulled him out of the seat and sat them both on his bed. “I don't think that counts, Master.”</p>
<p>“You're sixteen, Kanan, and you survived something few Jedi did.”</p>
<p>“I know Vader drowned an entire city to kill one Jedi. I stay hidden. I pretend I'm nothing but a drifter. I <em>am</em> nothing but a drifter. I didn't-- don't-- want to use the Force.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“It betrayed us. It should have warned us. And it didn't.”</p>
<p>Ben hugged him tighter. “I'm not so sure.” He released Kanan and Kanan scooted to the foot of the bed to give himself a little more space. “Regardless of whether or not you use the Force, you are welcome to stay.”</p>
<p>Kanan nodded. “Do you use the Force?”</p>
<p>“Not often,” he said. “Too much power could attract attention. I meditate frequently. It's most of what I do.” His jaw clenched briefly. “I'm not who I used to be.”</p>
<p>“Neither am I.” Kanan stood and went over to his bag, fishing around in it until he unwrapped the Holocron. He turned around and said, “Here.” Kanan tossed it to Ben.</p>
<p>He caught the Holocron and nearly dropped it in surprise. “Depa once mentioned she had one. When did she give it to you?”</p>
<p>“Seconds before everything went to hell.” Kanan sat down in the chair again. “The only thing I've ever done with it was to upload your message. I don't have a use for it.”</p>
<p><em>Yet</em>, a voice entirely too much like Master Billaba's said in the back of his head. He ignored it. He had long practice at avoiding everything to do with the Order. Except for the past day.</p>
<p>Ben raised his eyebrows and used the Force to put it on the rectangular display table near the foot of the bed. “Let's clear you a place to sleep for the next few days. We'll start on the construction of your room come evening.”</p>
<p>Kanan nodded, ignoring the blue glow of the Holocron sitting innocently on the tabletop. He wasn't a Jedi now. He wasn't ever going to be one again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to go to Gorse?” Ben said, leaning against the door frame of Kanan's room.</p>
<p>Kanan looked up from packing. His Holocron was securely wrapped in a spare shirt; his lightsaber would hang in halves from his belt, though he wouldn't use it unless there was literally no other choice.</p>
<p>“I have a feeling I need to be there,” Kanan said. Just like he knew he would never return to Tatooine, but he hadn't told Ben that yet. He suspected Ben knew, just like Kanan knew Ben would never leave Tatooine except at Luke's side. Master Billaba was right: the Jedi's role in the galaxy had evolved. It was to a role that none of them had been ready for, but they walked it regardless, despite some straying.</p>
<p>“Then may the Force be with you, Knight Jarrus.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>